When Life Gives You Lemons, Make Lemonade
by rookie raswell
Summary: Making lemonade should definitely not be place into the boys' hands./OR/Percy, Jason, and Leo open a lemonade stand, Frank drinks salty lemonade, and Hazel just laughs.


**Hello people of the world! I'm back with another fanfiction! This is my 5th one in fact. Yay! This one is pretty long-815 words! Well, I hope you guys like it! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO characters, just Addy, my OC. You'll learn a little bit about her in this fanfic.**

* * *

Annabeth, Piper, and Addy were walking around the block. They expected to see people out for a jog, couples walking together, or a couple of dogs being walked by some kids. What they did not expect to see was Percy, Jason, and Leo standing behind a table, with Leo shouting "Lemonade! Get your ice cold lemonade here!"

"They do realize its fall, and nobody wants cold lemonade?" Addy whispered to Piper. Piper shrugged. "This is Percy and Leo we're talking about. They don't realize a lot of things."

They walked over to the boys. Percy noticed them, and grinned. "Hey Annabeth! Want some lemonade?"

"Sure, forget to greet your little sister." Addy grumbled.

Percy ignored her, and proceeded to tell Annabeth all of the details. "They only cost $1.50 per glass, and it's really good!"

"Percy, you do realize that nobody is going to buy lemonade from you?" Annabeth told him.

Percy huffed. "Please Annabeth, everybody loves me. They're gonna be lined up around the block just to see me!"

"Really?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "What about the time you left a bag of burning dog poop on Mr. Rosenblatt's porch, rang the doorbell, and ran away?"

"That wasn't me!" he protested.

"The time you put a jar of goo in Mrs. Louisa's bag?"

"I didn't know it was her bag! I thought it was Addy's!"

"The time were you sabotaged Jake's skateboard?"

"He deserved it! You can even ask Leo!"

"Dude" Leo interrupted. "Don't drag me into this."

Annabeth sighed. "The point is that everybody here hates you, and won't buy anything from you."

Percy pouted. "But Jason and Leo are here! Don't people trust them?"

Suddenly, Frank and Hazel came up to them. "Hey guys. What are you doing?"

Leo found this to be the perfect time to advertise their business. "We're having a lemonade stand. Why don't you taste a glass? They're only a $1.50!"

"Don't we get a discount since we're your friends?" Frank asked hopefully.

Leo clucked his teeth together. "Sorry man. This guy has to make money somehow."

Frank rolled his eyes. "Fine." He got out his wallet, paid Leo and took a glass from Jason.

"Um, Frank, are you sure you want to drink that? I mean, Leo gets oil into everything, and Percy doesn't know how to follow directions." Piper cautioned him.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. As long Jason was here to watch them make it, I'm pretty sure I won't die from poison in the food." With that, Frank took a huge sip from his plastic cup. Immediately, he started coughing and hacking, spitting lemonade everywhere.

"Dude!" Jason yelled, shielding himself. "What's the big deal?"

Frank gasped. "Why is it so salty?"

Jason frowned. "We put sugar in it. See, the jar is right here." He produced a small white container. "See? Su-" he gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, what do you know, it says salt."

"Why in the world would you put salt in lemonade?" Addy shrieked at him.

"Don't look at me!" Jason defended himself. "Percy's the one who got the container!"

Addy turned to glower at him, and was probably going to yell at him too, when she was interrupted by Hazel laughing.

First, it was just giggling. Then, it turned into a full fit of laughter. Everyone turned to stare at her, and she didn't stop until she snorted.

The dark skinned girl wiped a tear from her eye and stood up straight. She didn't realize everyone was staring at her until Piper cleared her throat.

"What?" she demanded. "You couldn't seriously expect Percy and Leo to do something right, even with Jason supervising them."

"Hazel." Addy spoke slowly as if speaking to a five year old. "Frank drank salty lemonade and almost died."

Hazel shrugged. "You don't need to go to the hospital, do you?" she asked Frank.

Frank shook his head, clearly confused as much as everyone else.

"Then I guess you're fine." A chirping noise came from the phone in Hazel's hand. She read the text message over. "Sorry guys, my dad wants me home right now. See you later." she informed them, and walked away.

Piper shook her head. "Who knew there was...that under that shy girl demeanor?"

Annabeth turned to the boys. "What made you guys even want to sell lemonade?" she asked.

"Well, Aunt Hestia came over to my house with a box of lemons, because apparently, her tree is full of them, but anyways, I didn't know what to do with them. But then, Jason told us this phrase from this book, which went like "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade." And then, Percy thought of this, and then we got an extra table and ingredients from Sally, and BAM, that's pretty much it." Leo finished his story.

Percy beamed. "I never knew what that phrase meant until today."

Addy rolled her eyes. "Of course you didn't."

* * *

**So, how didja guys like it? What was your favorite part? It was pretty long, but I wanted to include a lot of things. This seems like something that Percy and Leo would do. Well, make sure to review-it makes my day!**


End file.
